a thousand hymns of hope
by frapachinocrazy4
Summary: Ed has lost Al in a bizzare accident that has left him completely devistated. But in a strange ray of hope Ed finds a boy who looks just like Al. will update soon!
1. Edward's findings

A tiny whimper rang through the seemingly deserted church that almost surely held the grave for this boy. The cracked ceiling brought a sudden draft that carried the near silent cry for help to the ears of Edward Elric; full metal alchemist. Ed noticed and turned back, skimming the area quickly for any signs of someone in distress. He dismissed any thoughts and ignored the noises thinking his restless nights under all this rubble bringing him hallucinations. He limped along a little further clutching his good arm with his metallic one when again he heard the sound this time obviously more urgent. He suddenly relised that this was no brain trick and that someone must surly be in danger. He watched the area the sound emitted from with careful eyes hoping to find the culprit to making the noise. He witnessed a small figure attempt to drag itself from the large debris that lay crushingly on its body. Ed hurried over checking out the situation a little more carefully, he doubted fixing this little problem would be that hard but what frightened him is that the kid made no notice to Ed. Even though his arm was most likely shattered beyond use he intently lifted the thing, and with a little alchemy he obtained his goal. "Hey," he grunted hoarsely, "hey kid? You okay?" He glanced around reassuring that this kid had little to no chance of any kind of help; he then lifted the small body. He could feel sure signs of a small but steady pulse through his thick coat. The room was far too dim to figure the gender of the small child but for sure Ed could tell this child was still of a young age. Small beams of light streamed through the patched roof and as Ed passed under one of the "spotlights" he could see the kid's eyes were open. Their light brown hue reminded Ed of the eyes of someone once dear to him. The child began squirming uncomfortably in Ed's grip writhing partly in pain of being nearly crushed. Ed kept a steadfast hold on the kid and calmly soothed him by running his fingers through the kid's light brown locks. He sighed softly another simple thing twisted through the thoughts in his head morphing into reminder. The body that rested in Ed's arms groaned a slightly annoyed gesture as Ed stepped out into the open field. The sun was on the verge of setting a sign that someone would surly be worrying by now. He slowly crept back to the house he stayed in for the time being, Winry's house. Still uncertain who this boy was and how in the world he intended on nursing this child back to health when he hardly was able to keep up with his self. And still he had to find a way of bringing Al back after what had happened.


	2. In need of Help

Chapter two- In need of help

(FMA Does not belong to me and nor do its characters sigh Oh well)

Please Reviews are a nice reward for first stories and please no flaming and such!

Enjoy.

The small boy had it rough the next couple of days finding this "new" life to be troubling and strange. The glances that he gained from people when his curiosity brought him wandering had frightened him the most. The glares usually accompanied a "silent" conversation as the boy passed by. And once he even got asked,"wow Al, I'm glad your finally back, I never knew it would be so quick." Back? Back from where exactly? He was so confused as to why these people kept such a steady watch on him; it almost seemed as though they couldn't believe what they were seeing.

And it was true.

Every single town's person had somehow caught wind of what had happened to the younger brother and were unsure what to think when they saw an Alphonse look a like. But how was a child new to this town supposed to figure such a thing? Go to the closest thing he knew, Edward of course.

It was quite a walk back to his temporary home, as Edward called it, and he collapsed before completely making it to the door. He continued dragging himself and standing up with the help of the door handle. The kid turned the handle and carefully snuck into the small house hoping to not be asked where he had been. But as if he had wished for it winry came bounding up wrench in fist and face slightly red. "And just where have you been all day Salem? You're filthy" she growled angrily. He just shuffled his feet head downward and whispered, "whose Alphonse?" Winry turned her head, rage seemingly forgotten, and began to walk away a golden stream of tears trailing after." If you really want to know ask Ed, he knows all the details," she mumbled. A door slammed and the distant sound of crying could be heard.

Salem just leaned back onto the couch and waited as he was instructed to. He just sat there twiddling his small fingers and closed his eyes hoping to catch Edward when he finally got back from his mission.


	3. A fight on the lost

a thousand hymns of hope

chapter 3

disclaimer- I dont not own the characters from FMA

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Edward comeing in late was quite the understatement of the century. It was nearing morning by the time he'd finnaly decided to barge through the front door waking both Winry and Salem.

He sighed softly clutching a wounded arm that had left a drizzle of blood on the floor as he stalked to his temporary room ignoring the questions that were being thrown at him. He reached his door and slammed it roughly shaking the two left alone in the room about.

Winry looked completely worried and rushed off towards Edwards door knocking profusely and shooting questions at him. not once did Ed respond to her wails of despair and she protested tears streaming down her face, "..you...you never tell me anything...if you did...al...Al might still be..."

she was cut short by the door swinging open and Edward stamping out, "dont you ever, ever mention my brothers name without my primmison," he growled again slamming the door shut.

Winry looked completly hurt and stood abruptly from where she had fallen, she strode straight past Salem ignoring the boy's questioning look. Again he could see a trail of tears stream from her face as she stepped outside and slammed the door after her.

Salem stood alone in the room,dumbfounded and even more so confused than before. he was sure, from what Winry proved, that he would not find the information he needed from Edward. so instead of hounding the two about his problem he decided he might have better luck amoungst the town. with that the small boy left the house and started down toward the town hoping that he'd get there by sunset.


End file.
